LOL Anime Chat 1
by Naria Mori
Summary: Really funny with TSUBASA, INUYASHA, TALES OF SYMPHONIA, BLEACH, and NARUTO characters. A group of different anime characters meet at a party, what kinds of insine things will happen after three get drunk? SERIOUS ANIME CROSS OVER! REALLY RANDOM!
1. Chapter 1

LOL Anime Chat  
Also known as the first Winter Worlds Party

Hello readers! This my first comedy anime story so I'm not sure how good it is. I hope you all like it.

Note: This is the first edition and it will contain the following anime and manga characters. I like all these charaters and in no way want to offend you, it's a comedy please remember that.

All Characters= Sakura and Fai (from Tsubasa), Inuyasha, Miroku, Jaken, Rin, and Sesshomaru (from inuyasha), Kratos (from Tales of Symphonia), Yachiru (from Bleach), Itatchi and Rock Lee (from Naruto), and the main character, Catarina (In other words, me)

Enjoy!

Sakura: Hello Everyone I'm glad you all arrived safely. We all came here today to....... -she gets bumped to the side by Catarina-

Catarina: No! That's so not how you welcome people! Do it like this! -She grabs the stages microphone to speak- Hello All, how is everyone! I'm Catarina and this is Sakura, who has so kindly offered to help me today along with her friend Fai with this years Worldly Winter Party!

The crowd below has assorted reactions to the introduction. The first group of people on the table at the left had Inuyasha, Miroku, Fai, Itatchi, and Lee which had the most vocal response. Fai, and Lee cheered loudly, Miroku clapped, and Itatchi and Inuyasha, just sat there quietly, Inuyasha's dog ears twitching and Itatchi with his arms folded across his chest. On table two at the right not all were as enthusiastic. Kratos and Sesshomaru said nothing while the two young girls, Yachiru and Rin cheered happily while Jakin tried to shut both of them up.

Catarina: I'm really glad you all could come! When all of our different (animated) worlds connected, we all could all visit one another and so our leaders decided to have a celebration for the occurrence. It's today during the start of winter and here you all are! You have food and drinks at your tables so please enjoy the party. -Catarina dragged Sakura down the stages steps and down to the table at the left.

Everyone dug into their food feverishly and this is when the crazyness begins to start.

Rin and Yachiru: Yum! This is sooo good! -In the back ground Rin is trying to shove handfuls of food into Jaken's mouth.-

Fai: Sakura, it was nice of you to offer Catarina help with all of this. -he smiled at her, his eyes closed.-

Sakura: Oh no Fai, you helped too you know. You....... -Sakura stopped and looked over at Lee, Inuyasha, and Itatchi who had begun a ruckus.-

Lee: -drunk along with Inuyasha, both deep red in the face.- Come on Itatchi have some sake! I'm reeealy sure you'll like it!

Inuyasha- Yah, Itachi, you'll love this. -Inuyasha holds up a bottle right in front of Itatchi's face.

Itatchi: Fine, I'll do it if to just show how much of a light weight you both are and how awsome I am. -he grabs the bottle and downs it in a matter of seconds. The effects are almost instant.-

Itatchi: -hiccuping- Looky at me, the all powerful Itachi! I'm all boring with no smile! Now I'm free! -Itatchi rips his cloak off, along with the other two drunks, and they prance across the table with Inuyasha and Lee all shouting "Weeeeee we're free! Yay for me!"

With three naked drunks running about everyone feels like there going to puke, so naturally, people step in to get rid of them. The problem is though that -as we all know- Lee is very dangerous when he's drunk and surprisingly it has an even worse effect on Itatchi. This is when the first Winter Worlds Party turns into a crazy game of stop those nut cases.

Miroku: Hurry Fai, help me stop them! - Miroku and Fai both jump the three drunks not knowing about the status of Lee and Itatchi.-

Fai- Aaaaaaaaaa!

Miroku- Oh Crap!

Wham, whack, boom! Fai and Miroku are down just like that, so in comes the heavy weapons. Kratos steps up the the task. He draws his sword and rushes at Inuyasha who goes down with only a hit in the back with the hilt of Kratos's sword.

The other two of his opponents don't take kindly to their friend being felled so they attack Kratos with strange inebriated power. After a moderately short brawl.........

Kratos: -Holding up middle finger- Nooo, I'm too cool to pass out so easily in the story! Damn you, you naked trio! -Kratos falls down defeated after that when Lee comes from behind and hits him over the head with a large plate. Naturally, the food that was on it flies off. It lands on the young girls, Yachiru and Rin.-

Yachiru: -eyes burning with anger- How dare you challenge the great Yachiru to a food fight! Suffer you meany!

And so a huge food fight ensues. Edibles fly right and left as every one joins in. Sadly, the real problem begins when Sesshomaru's fluff gets soiled by some flying food and Sesshy gets really angry. So angry in fact, that he actually transforms! Not only now are there three drunkards running amok, (one having being incapacitated) but now there's a huge mad white dog charging through the party. One good thing though is that the food has stopped flying because everyone is now running for there lives.

To be continued...............

Authors Note: Yah, I know it's not that funny, but the second part is better and really random so please read on. I REALLY APPRECIATE COMMENTS SO PLEASE POST SOME!


	2. Chapter 2

Lol Anime Chat/Party- chapter 2

Recap: Were back here at the party and all hell has broken loose! Sesshomaru has transformed and is on a rampage after his fluffy thing got all dirty!

Sesshomaru- Raaaaaaaar!

Jaken- No! Mi Lord please stop this! - Jaken running from crushing paws-

Tables and chairs had been broken and overturned and people scattered under the angery dogs feet

Sakura: -cowering under the stage along with Rin and Catarina- Oh no, this is bad! Every thing is going wrong! Catarina, why did you even invite him anyway? -shifts understage as the demon roars loudly-

Catarina- Because he has a big influence in his world and.........he's insanely hot. -Catarina smiles evily as she imagined her plan to jump Sesshomaru after the party (of cource in his human form)-

Rin: Lord Sesshomaru's really mad can't we do something?

Catarina: -smiles wider- No, we can't but they can. -shouts across the grassy feild- Hey! drunk dudes!

Itatchi and Lee -Who don't actualy seem to have noticed the demon dog running around- stop dancing to look at Catarina.

Lee: What ya want?

Catarina: See the big puppy? He want's to put your cloths back on!

Itatchi: -summoning his Sharingan- No he won't! We're free, yay me!

Itatchi both jumped Sesshomaru with coragous battle crys to stop their re-clother.

Catarina: Strange isn't it how useful those two turned out to be?

Rin: Not really. It's their fault this happened in the beginning.

Sakura: At least the're cleaning up their own mess.

Sesshomaru- Roaaaar! -Falls to the floor after tiering from a fight he clearly should have won.-

Rin: Sesshomaru! How did he loose to those two?

Sakura: Didn't we want this to happen? They stopped him from destroying the party completely.

Rin: -sniffles- Yah, but I'm confused, how he could loose.............

Catarina: -tilts head to side- Yah, I'm confused too..........

Fai: Lee hit him with a frying pan he pulled from behind his back and Itatchi hit him with a chello hidden in the dogs own thick fur.

Sakura, Rin, and Catarina: Aaaaaaaaaaa, how in gods name did you get here!

Fai: Goku taught me the instant transmition. -smiles and points to a spiky haired man, that too, had come out of no where

Sakura: Fai, weren't you unconcios and this guy wasn't even invited here!

Goku: So? The author decided to put me in so here I am.

Sakura: -eyes round and confused- Wha..Who?

Catarina: It dosn't matter, forget about that. What I want to know is, does being drunk mean you can pull random items from where ever you want or is that just a Naruto thing?

All but her:...................-odd silence of utter confusion-

Sakura suddenly starts to glow then and flotes out from under the stage. A feather comes out of the re-transformed demon and goes into Sakura. She then stars to glow brighter and flies into the sky

Sakura: I have the power! -flies over and picks up Fai, she flies into the sky with Fai and Goku.-

Sakura: Capten Planet! -flies into the clouds and dissapears-

Catarina and Rin both stair in awe after them.

Catarina: -After a long pause- Well, you don't see that very often.

Rin only nods star struck and together she and Catarina crawl out from under the stage to look at the wreckage. Inuyasha, Miroku, and Kratos are still unconcious beside one another and Itatchi and Lee both danced at the side, as drunk as ever. The entire party which once had entertained twelve people had now been dwindled down to ten and the only people who didn't have a scrath on them after everything was Catarina, Rin, and Yachiru. The first worlds winter party had become a disaster. Catarina though wasn't too suprised, she had argued with the leaders of the worlds that more planning was nessisary, but did they listen to her? Catarina sighed and walked with rin, toward the brused Jaken and unharmed Yachiru. Jaken had not entirely excaped his masters beatings and had taken several its by massive paws.

Jaken: Miss Catarina! I must apologise for my lords outburst. My, we have made a mess of things haven't we?

Yachiru: All the yummy food is ruined and it's is all Mr. Fuzzy's fault!

Yachiru pointed an accusing finger to Sesshomaru who was standng off at the side, back turned, and trying not to be noticed or show the fact of how embarised he felt at the moment, but at Yachiru's nickname he turned his eyes slit into two, cold gold shards.

Sesshomaru: What did you call me little girl!

Lee and Itachichi: -singing off key- Fluffy wuffy puppy! Give the girl a huggy wuggy!

Jaken: Please calm yourself my lord!

Lee and Itatchi: Big puppy mad! Were's his chew toy!

Catarina: Shut up you stupid drunks, before i bash your faces in!

Rin: Lord Sesshomaru, please dont be angery again, you scared me.

At that the dog demon began to calm himself and that's when even more insane crap happens because of the two little girls who are trying too hard to cheer him up and restore the party.

Authors Note: The story has about one or two more chapters left so please read on. I spiced up the rest of the story from here on so your going to love the ending!


End file.
